survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
A Remarkable Journey
"A Remarkable Journey" is the eleventh episode of Survivor: Iceland. Challenges Immunity Challenge: QWOP Tiebreaker: Minesweeper Scores: Ashton and John both got 100m so competed in a tiebreaker. They could only submit their first score in Minesweeper, John scored 11 seconds and won. Story Night 32 Getting back to camp after blindsiding Hey, John and Ashton are ecstatic with the result, particularly since neither of them was voted off following their closest ally getting blindsided. Day 33 John sets his eyes on the final tribal council and starts thinking that his extra vote play is something that will earn him the respect of the jury, putting him one step closer to winning the game. Meanwhile, Windo’s fortunes have taken a major turn for the worse. He’s gone from feeling on top of the game to feeling like he’s not going to survive the next three days. He barely has anything else left up his sleeve. Day 34 As Eldfell go out for another immunity challenge, Ashton is very concerned with making sure that Windo doesn’t win immunity. He decides to take it upon himself to win the challenge. The immunity challenge is QWOP. It comes down to a tie between Ashton and John, meaning that Windo cannot win immunity. Ashton relaxes in the tie-breaker and John wins immunity. Day 35 On the morning of tribal council, Ashton is certain that things are going forwards for Windo to be voted off. John similarly thinks that his path to the end is solid. He continues to think to the final trouble council and is doubtful that he’ll be able to beat Ashton, so he thinks about whether he’ll have to vote off Ashton at some point. It’s no secret to Windo that he’s the biggest target and is getting everybody’s votes. He lets everybody else know he’ll be voting for Chaz and he pleads with John and Ashton to vote with him. It’s his last shot at surviving in the game. At tribal council, Eli drops hints about wanting to strengthen his resume. Windo knows that his number is up and makes one last plea to everybody, saying that he’s not going to win immunity challenges and nobody’s going to take him to the final two, so he’s not as much of a threat as he seems. Eli listens to this and, once the votes have been cast, he plays his idol on Windo. The first three votes are read, all for Windo, none of them count. Windo’s vote is for Chaz, and Eli has voted for Ashton, so it’s a 1-1 tie. On the re-vote, Eli still votes for Ashton and Windo still votes for Chaz, with John being the deciding vote. Thinking of the final tribal council, John decides that he has to turn against his close ally, so Ashton is voted off 2-1. Voting Confessionals First Vote Re-Vote Tribal Council First Vote Re-Vote Trivia * This is the fourth vote for the season tied on a first vote and the fifth tied overall, both records for SRorgs. * This is the second time that a final five tribal council has been determined by an idol play after the corresponding tribal council in Reddit, though in that tribal council two idols were played. * This is the fourth time in the season that Windo has been immune from the vote due to a hidden immunity idol, a record that may never be broken. * Ashton had the most confessionals this episode, with 4. ** Chaz and Eli each had none. Category:SRorgs: Iceland episodes